pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Burnet's Munchlax
Professor Burnet |debut = A Dream Encounter! }} This Munchlax is a -type Pokémon owned by Professor Burnet. Biography Professor Burnet and her Munchlax appeared in a TV spot for the former's award for the "Lady of the Year in Alola".SM044: A Dream Encounter! The two met up with Professor Kukui's class at the Aether Foundation when they were diving in the water.SM046: Deceiving Appearances! As the class visited Kukui's house, Munchlax watched the TV with the group, and was amazed to see Oluolu with his Snorlax playing PokéBase. As others prepared the meal, Munchlax dashed out and ate the food before anyone could touch it. Afterwards, it fell asleep.SM048: Night of a Thousand Poses! Burnet and Munchlax went to Altar of the Sunne on Poni Island. They faced groups of Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o, but were helped out by Professor Kukui and his Braviary.SM052: Revealing the Stuff of Legend! Munchlax waited while Burnet and Kukui set up the equipment for researching Ultra Wormholes.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! Munchlax was helping Ash and his Pokémon clean the dishes while Kukui and Burnet were absent. On the day Burnet and Kukui were getting married, the two sent their Pokémon out as their partners, to walk them to the altar. Once Samson declared the two as husband and wife and let them kiss, Munchlax immediately smooched Samson himself.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! The following day, Munchlax helped Burnet in researching a Pyukumuku underwater, until Ash told them breakfast was ready. Just as the breakfast began, Munchlax immediately ate the Pokémon food, as Rotom noted it ate 10 times the normal portion of food in just three seconds.SM056: Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie! Burnet wanted to give Team Rocket's Mareanie, whom she, Kukui and Ash found on the beach, some food to cheer her up, but Mareanie refused to eat. Her Munchlax attempted to eat the food, but Burnet reminded that was not polite.SM058: Fighting Back the Tears! Munchlax accompanied Professor Burnet, Kukui and Ash in shopping, when they encountered Mina and her paintings, in which Ash's Poipole was interested in.SM084: The Shape of Love to Come! Munchlax, Burnet and Kukui meditated on their surf boards, when Ash joined them. Burnet and Kukui reminded the importance of respecting the nature and the Pokémon, which were the spirit of Alola.SM100: Battling the Beast Within! It also attended the fireworks festival with Burnet, Kukui, Ash and his classmates, as well as his friends from Kanto: Brock and Misty.SM103: Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! Ash and Pikachu joined Lillie to go to Aether Foundation to give Burnet and her Munchlax the lunches they forgot. Munchlax was eager to eat the food, but Pikachu prevented it from eating too early.SM096: Don't Ignore the Small Stufful! Professor Burnet and her Munchlax, along with Lusamine, Wicke and Faba were watching Ash's battle against Hau, during the Alola Pokémon League.SM133: Battling on the Wing! Munchlax accompanied Burnet during breakfast with Ash and Kukui, after the Pokémon League was over.SM145: Dreaming of the Sun and Moon! Known moves None of Munchlax's moves are known. References Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Baby anime Pokémon Category:Aether Foundation's Pokémon